


The Slap Heard Around the Bullpen

by Adraste2018



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adraste2018/pseuds/Adraste2018
Summary: The First Head-slap





	The Slap Heard Around the Bullpen

**Author's Note:**

> Time Fame - Pre-Caitlin Todd. The team is only DiNozzo and Gibbs.  
> Just a little blurb of a scene that popped into my head the other night that wouldn't go away

Tony DiNozzo was standing near his desk talking to Agent Pacci as the end of the work shift was nearing. Tony had just let out a laugh when his vision darkened and a searing pain roared through his head as it snapped forward. Without thinking he reached around and grabbed the arm that had just struck him, wrenching it behind the perp he slammed the body down on the desk already reaching for his handcuffs that were normally on his belt. As he was about to place the first cuff, he realized who exactly he had pinned to the desk.

“Gibbs?” his voice incredulous. “What the hell?”

Tony was furious as he stepped back and let Gibbs straighten up.

“Why did you assault me?”

“Slap to the back of the head is to get your attention.” 

“No, that is assault and if you do it again I’ll have your ass brought up on charges.”

“Dinozzo..” Gibbs started.

“No.. I don’t care if that’s ‘how you do things’. I will not put up with being assaulted by my boss.” Tony grabbed his gun, badge and coat and started to walk away.

“Where do you think you are going,” Gibbs asked.

“To HR to report my side of this,” Tony responded.

“There’s no need to involve HR in how I train my agents.”

“Yes, this is not an acceptable ‘training method’, and it will be documented on how I responded so you can’t come back later trying to say I attacked you for no reason. Also, I am not setting a precedent that it is alright you for going around hitting people. That’s a bunch of bullshit, Gibbs.”

Tony walked away to make sure the incident was documented. He had just left a job where he could not trust his partner, he wasn’t about to let a situation develop where he had to worry about himself or co-workers being assaulted by a team leader.


End file.
